Draco's Illness
by Chellesmere
Summary: Draco Malfoy merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Dan dia yakin sekali kalau semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Harry Potter universe, J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, cliché, gaje.**_

* * *

**Draco's Illness**

Draco Malfoy berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa dipejamkan. Dan dia mulai merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lelah, dia ingin tidur, tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang dan menyerah. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Dia menatap cermin besar di atas wastafel, memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah runcing pucat yang sama balik menatapnya di cermin. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda di sana. Ada sedikit lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dan dia berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat sedikit semburat kemerahan di sekitar pipinya. Dia meletakkan tangan di dadanya, dan dia yakin sekali kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia juga menyadari kalau beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia menjadi tidak enak makan dan tidak enak tidur.

Oh, demi Salazar! Dia pasti sudah terserang penyakit berbahaya. Ya, pasti begitu. Tak ada penjelasan masuk akal lainnya. Seorang Malfoy tak pernah merona. Dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan bahwa dia harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit, sebelum penyakitnya semakin bertambah parah. Dan dia akan segera melakukan hal itu setelah dia mengikuti kelas terakhir hari ini.

Dia kembali memperhatikan wajahnya lagi, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keanehan lain yang mungkin terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tetapi belum sempat dia meneliti wajahnya lebih lanjut, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuatnya mengerang kesal. Dia tahu betul siapa orang yang sudah mengganggunya sepagi ini.

"Apa maumu, Granger?" bentaknya, ketika dia sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu, Malfoy," balas Hermione tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kalau begitu enyahlah. Kau membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih." Dan memang benar begitu, dia sama sekali tidak sedang berbohong. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seperti ada kabut tebal yang menyelubungi otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengenyahkan diri? Itu akan membuat hidupku terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau berpikir?" kata Hermione sarkastis.

"Tak bisakah kau pergi saja? Aku perlu menghirup udara segar. Aku selalu merasa sesak napas kalau kau berada di sekitarku."

"Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, Malfoy."

"Aku dewasa," katanya angkuh.

"Yeah, benar sekali. Bertengkar denganku setiap saat adalah contoh sikap yang benar-benar dewasa," balas Hermione sambil menyunggingkan seringaian yang sangat mirip dengan seringai milik Draco.

"Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku yang memulainya?" suara Hermione mulai melengking.

"Dengar, Granger. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada waktu. Aku sedang menganalisis penyakitku. Oke?" katanya tidak sabar.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi lama sekali, Malfoy! Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu kalau kita berbagi kamar mandi?"

"Hmm… baiklah," katanya, tangannya memegang gagang pintu. "Kurasa sekarang adalah saat yang paling tepat bagimu untuk menggunakan kamar mandi di Asrama Gryffindormu lagi." Dia membanting pintu menutup, dan menguncinya dengan mantra di depan wajah Hermione yang berteriak-teriak marah padanya dari balik pintu.

-o0o-

Sejarah Sihir. Kelas yang sangat ideal untuk berimajinasi dan tentu saja, tidur. Draco menguap lebar, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia merasa bosan sekali. Dia memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang sepertinya sudah terlelap sejak waktu lima menit pertama mereka memasuki kelas membosankan ini. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, seandainya saja dia bisa tidur dengan mudahnya seperti mereka.

Pandangannya beralih ke depan kelas dan berhenti di sana. Dia menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Hermione adalah satu-satunya murid di kelas itu yang tidak tidur selain dirinya. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah gadis itu sedang mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Profesor Binns, tentang berbagai Pemberontakan Goblin pada sekitar pertengahan abad ke-7 dengan sangat antusias, dan jelas sekali sambil mencatat setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh profesor hantu itu di atas perkamennya, sementara dia hanya bermalas-malasan sambil mengamati gadis itu.

Tunggu dulu. _Mengamati?_ Sejak kapan dia mengamati Hermione Jane Granger? Dan demi Salazar! Sejak kapan dia mengetahui nama tengah gadis itu? Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan otaknya sebelum kembali memandangi gadis itu lagi, yang ternyata sekarang sedang balas memandangnya dengan senyum kecil terhias di bibirnya.

Balas memandangnya. Sambil tersenyum. Meskipun kecil.

Mata Draco membelalak lebar, dan dia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagi.

Oh, tidak! Tidak! Sekali lagi, tidak!

Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada jantungnya.

-o0o-

Draco kembali dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan kesal. Dia tidak berhasil menemui Madam Pomfrey, karena wanita matron rumah sakit itu ternyata sedang keluar untuk mengikuti pertemuan di St. Mungo, dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Benar-benar hebat. Ini memang _hari keberuntungannya._

Bisa-bisanya Madam Pomfrey tidak ada di tempat, di saat-saat paling gawat dalam hidupnya? Siapa yang bisa menduga hal-hal buruk apa saja yang mungkin bisa terjadi padanya selama menunggu kedatangan wanita itu? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja dia terkena serangan jantung, dan tidak bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat?

Draco semakin merasa kesal ketika dia menyadari bahwa prospek bertemu dengan Madam Pomfrey akan semakin kecil, ketika dia teringat bahwa nanti malam adalah jadwal patrolinya bersama Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. Dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Kenapa gadis itu tersenyum padanya di kelas Sejarah Sihir tadi? Dia tahu kalau saat ini memang ada sesuatu yang sedang tidak beres dengan otak, jantung, dan sistem pernapasannya. Tetapi dia yakin sekali kalau indra penglihatannya masih normal dan berfungsi dengan baik. Dan dia berani bertaruh dengan apa pun kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi ketika dia melihat Ketua Murid Putri itu tersenyum padanya.

Dan kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu tersenyum padanya?

Dia harus mencari tahu jawabannya.

-o0o-

"Granger!" teriak Draco memanggil Hermione. Dia menggedor pintu kamar gadis itu. "Aku ingin bicara." Dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati pintu, dan tak lama kemudian kepala gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apa, Malfoy?" kata Hermione, dahinya berkerut menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sudah merasa terganggu.

"Tak bisakah kau membuka pintu kamarmu secara normal? Dan bukannya hanya mengeluarkan kepalamu saja dari balik pintu seperti itu," kata Draco kesal. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia memang mudah sekali merasa kesal. Temperamental sekali. Sangat tidak Malfoy-_ish._ Padahal seorang Malfoy seharusnya dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi mereka. Sepertinya penyakit itu sudah mulai menyerang kepribadiannya juga. Benar-benar gawat.

Hermione memutar bola matanya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Draco melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke kamar gadis itu. Perabotan di kamar itu sama persis dengan perabotan yang ada di kamarnya, tetapi alih-alih warna hijau dan perak, warna merah dan emas mendominasi warna di kamar itu. Dan kalau dibandingkan dengan kamarnya sendiri, jelas sekali akan terlihat bahwa kamar itu jauh lebih tertata. Semua barang milik gadis itu terorganisir dengan baik dan berada di tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Yeah, kecuali tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di atas tempat tidurnya, karena dia bisa melihat buku-buku, gulungan-gulungan perkamen, pena bulu, dan botol tinta berserakan di sana. Pantas saja gadis itu merasa terganggu ketika dia menggedor pintunya tadi, rupanya gadis itu sedang belajar. Tetapi memangnya kapan gadis itu pernah tidak belajar? Seingatnya, dia hampir tidak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu tidak terbenam dalam buku-buku super tebalnya. Kutu buku kelas akut.

"Jadi Malfoy, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Aku sedang sibuk, jadi kuharap kau tidak membuang-buang waktuku dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku di kelas Profesor Binns tadi?"

Hermione mendengus kesal. Dari semua pertanyaan yang bisa ditanyakan oleh pemuda itu, kenapa dia harus menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Waktunya akan jauh lebih berguna jika dihabiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan belajar. Lagi pula, insiden 'melemparkan senyum' itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. Itu hanya gerak refleks saja. Dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau dia sudah tersenyum pada Draco ketika melihat mata pemuda itu membelalak lebar padanya.

"Aku tidak tersenyum padamu," kata Hermione datar.

"Kau tersenyum padaku, Granger. Akui saja," desak Draco.

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Granger. Kau. Tersenyum. Padaku."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia sudah mulai merasa bosan dan semakin kesal. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengamatiku di kelas Profesor Binns tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengamatimu," bantah Draco.

"Oke," kata Hermione, dia menyeringai kecil. "Lalu dari mana kau tahu aku tersenyum padamu kalau kau tidak sedang mengamatiku?"

Draco mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tak bisa mempercayai ini. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa situasinya jadi terbalik seperti ini? Dia berniat untuk menyudutkan gadis keras kepala yang telah dengan seenaknya sendiri mencuri seringaian miliknya itu, yang saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Sekarang dirinyalah yang berada dalam situasi tersudut. Sial!

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap mata Hermione.

Kelabu bertemu cokelat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sensasi aneh itu datang lagi. Otaknya buntu, napasnya sesak, dan yang paling parah adalah jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat dan keras. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau gadis itu pasti bisa mendengar irama di setiap detak jantungnya. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat napasnya semakin terasa sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lirih.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang merasa sedikit pening, dan dia yakin sekali kalau pada saat itu wajahnya pasti sudah terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hermione menyentuh pipinya dengan jari-jarinya yang halus. Dan efeknya luar biasa, rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hermione semakin lirih, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hangat," jawab Draco tanpa berpikir.

"..."

Dan seperti baru saja mendapatkan suatu pencerahan, tiba-tiba mata Draco melebar penuh pemahaman.

Ya, itu dia. Dia tahu sekarang.

Dia tahu kenapa belakangan ini dia sering merasa aneh. Dia sudah menemukan alasannya.

Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, dia mendorong tubuh Hermione ke dinding dan menahannya di sana. Dia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang, dan akhirnya berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri—meninggalkan gadis itu yang memandangi kepergiannya dengan ekspresi heran bercampur bingung.

Selama beberapa detik berikutnya, Hermione masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya semula. Akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya lagi. Keesokan harinya, dia sudah melupakan peristiwa aneh yang dialaminya bersama Draco sore itu.

Sementara itu, Draco sedang berjalan hilir-mudik di dalam kamarnya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa selama ini dia bisa sebodoh itu. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Semua gejala-gejala aneh itu. Tidak enak makan, tidak enak tidur, otak buntu, sesak napas, dan jantung berdetak tidak normal. Semua gejala itu baru mulai muncul sejak dia tinggal bersama Hermione di dalam satu asrama. Dan hanya akan muncul ketika dia berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

Dia menyeringai puas. Dia memang jenius. Dia tidak perlu menemui Madam Pomfrey untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang sedang dideritanya sekarang.

Karena dia sudah tahu apa nama penyakit itu: _Alergi Darah-lumpur._

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pasti itu namanya.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Maaf kalau aneh dan kacau banget. And for all reader, thanks for reading.^^**_

_**P.S: Alf, this is for you. Gayanya udah sesuai belum? Dan Caco, aku masih menunggu perjuanganmu…^^**_

_**Makasih banyak buat crossalf, Sun-T, Khariteshera, Choco, Rachie, Infaramona, Ribella Lilt, draconiandevil18, kin-chan, Key is my name, Eshiieen Roccane, nesWizzle, virus-1221, anna-kumala, giselle, Uchiha Rissa, gembokkunci47, light-way, Arzhetty, Cici, Hikari Meiko EunJo, QuinnPiper11, Linda Stones, Diamond-Crest, DeathlyShadow, sevachi, gieyoungkyu, Fluffy, NessVida, Just Ana, thata, puttri, Matryoshka Boo, DiefmadhaaGL, Sarah Annida H.H, Chya Hanaan, Nyxtheia, Kumiko Fukushima, dan semuanya yang udah review di "Imperfection Is Beauty". Love you all... ^_^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
